


Panic! At The Common Cold

by HungryLibrary



Series: Down With The Sickness [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Silly, adora feels no pain, angella definitely ends up with a headache, bow is trying so hard, i just love watching glimmer freak out over nothing, took glimmer's unfamiliarity with colds and then just ran like heck with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: Adora has a head cold. And a fever.And this really shouldn’t be the catalyst for the end of the world, but when you’re the daughter of an immortal queen and you’ve never ever been sick before in your life, seeing your girlfriend turn into a living furnace can be just a tiny bit, uh,distressing.Unfortunately for everyone, Glimmer is way beyond just being ‘distressed’.





	Panic! At The Common Cold

Sparks flashed and Glimmer rematerialized in the room, the Princess of Bright Moon somehow looking even more freaked out than she had when she left a moment ago.

“I BROUGHT MEDICAL SUPPLIES!”

Bow gaped at the pile in Glimmer’s arms. “Glimmer, that’s a field kit for _dressing wounds!_ How is that supposed to help-”

“I DON’T KNOW!” Glimmer tore open the pack and started unraveling yard upon yard of bandaging, short hair fizzling with uncontrolled sparks. “Just help me get this stuff on her and maybe everything will be alright!”

Adora, fevered, delirious, and swaying on her feet as she leaned on her sword, made a valiant attempt to sound like a person who still had full access to both nasal passageways.

“Ah pssh G’immer.”

She wasn’t very successful. 

“Everyding IS arighd!”

And Glimmer was having none of it anyway.

Sparkling over she caught Adora just as the warrior wobbled and teleported her over to a window seat.

“Adora, you’re dying.” Glimmer made sure to keep her panicked voice to nice soothing murmur as she pushed her girlfriend firmly down onto the cushions. “And I’m not gonna let that happen, but you need to sit still for a second while I figure out how to fix you, okay?”

Adora squinted up at her.

“Hey G’immer…. When’d you ged so _toll?”_

She laughed, and sneezed. And managed to form a truly glorious bubble of snot.

Glimmer’s smile was one thread away from outright hysteria. “Ahahaha! That’s funny, that’s… _Bow I think her brain is melting!”_

Slapping a hand to his face Bow groaned.

“Her brain isn’t melting and she’s not dying. It a _cold,_ Glimmer. She just needs some water, medicine, maybe an ice pack, definitely some tissues, and some rest-”

There was another flash as Glimmer retrieved the medical bag and went back to ripping out every scrap of bandaging it held.

“-aaaand you’re still not listening to me. Great.”

“HOW DID SHE EVEN _GET_ SICK!?”

Freeing the last of the bandages Glimmer threw the rest of the bag aside and started frantically wrapping Adora, starting at the head.

“I THOUGHT COLDS WERE SOMETHING PEOPLE ONLY CAUGHT FROM EACH OTHER! WE’RE _YOU_ SICK?” She rounded on Bow, hands still busy as she pinned him with a fierce glare. “DID YOU GIVE THIS TO HER!?”

“Me? No!” Bow raised his hands and backed away on instinct.

“And hey, I wasn’t the one who took her girlfriend out for a walk in the middle of a rain storm just so you could hunt rainbows!”

_“I thought it was romantic!”_

“Id was.” Adora agreed, inspecting a freshly cocooned hand and wiggling the bandaged fingers curiously. “The only rain in tha Fighd Zone is the kind you don’ wanna get caughd oud in. Plus rain looks really gud in your ‘air. Hey ‘ook.”

Grinning she shoved the hand at Glimmer. “How many ‘ingers am I holding up?”

“All five.” Glimmer answered without looking over. “Adora have you been sick before? What do you normally do?”

The warrior rolled her eyes. “I dold you. I hide oud of sighd undil I ged bedder.”

Winding cloth frantically around Adora’s forearm Glimmer shook her head. “Okay but what if you don’t GET better!?”

Adora shrugged.

“Guess I die.”

That brought both Glimmer and Bow up short.

In the horrified silence that followed, Adora started kicking her heels and humming distractedly, oblivious to the stricken looks on the rest of the Best Friends Squad.

“You mean, the Horde wouldn’t have helped you?” The low edge to Glimmer’s voice was more scary than any of her yelling had been. “Not even if it meant the difference between life and death?”

“Nah.”

Worse than the answer was the casual way Adora said it.

“Cadra mighd have, if I god really bad, bud she wouldda had do sdeal anything she gave me. Even Shallow Waver probably woulda jusd made the sdealing easier. Medicine is for combad injuries.” The ex-soldier recited seriously. “Nod for weaklings who can’d even pull through a liddle sniffle. The Horde doesn’d believe in wasding recourses.”

There was a series of terrifying pops as each and every last one of Glimmer’s knuckles flexed and cracked.

“Let’s… let’s table that pile of angst for now.” Bow suggested, eyeing the dangerous and nearly audible way Glimmer’s teeth were grinding together. “You _definitely_ don’t need to worry about that anymore. You’ll be fine as long as we-”

“OH SWEET MOONS!” Glimmer’s switch from quiet fury to absolute panic was impressive. “WHY DID I STOP BANDAGING!?” Grabbing Adora’s other arm Glimmer yanked out another roll of gauze and in seconds flat had managed to encase the entire limb in very soft cast.

Adora giggled as Glimmer reached her shoulder and then just kept going.

Bow shook his head. “That’s really not gonna help-”

A bundle of bandages smacked him squarely in the face.

_“SHUT UP AND HELP ME WRAP!”_

That was the moment the door swung open and a very puzzled looking Queen peered inside.

“Is everything alright in here? I thought I heard raised voices…”

Her voice faded out as she took in the scene.

“… what in Etheria-”

“MOM!”

Sparking over Glimmer threw herself into the now utterly baffled Queen’s arms and immediately broke down.

“Adora’s dying and it’s my fault I’ve seen her wade through rivers and run around the Land of Snows in a dress and I didn’t know rain was so dangerous! Now her brain’s melting and leaking out her head all because I wanted to be romantic and got carried away kissing her while it was pouring buckets and I SWEAR if someone saves I’ll never ever kiss her again-”

“Wad!?” Adora jerked around at that, looking absolutely horrified under her bandages. “No more kissinging? Den jusd led me die!”

“Glimmer-” Angella tried to break in but her daughter was gone again in a burst of light.

“Don’t joke about it!”

The reprimand was somewhat ruined by the way Glimmer was now clinging to Adora, face buried against the other girl’s chest, strict effect completely nullified by the extremely pleased grin Adora was wearing as she scooped Glimmer up in a hug.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you and I don’t want to think about it!”

“Uh.” Adora’s grin faded slightly as she looked down. “I dink I’m gedding snod in your ‘air…”

Glimmer burst into tears.

“HER BRAIN’S LEAKING, MOM! _HER BRAIN’S. LEAKING!”_

The Queen started to say something, couldn’t quite figure out what it should be, stopped, blinked a few times, and finally let out a long sigh.

“… Bow, would you please go and fetch a healer for me?”

Snapping in a salute Bow answered with a relieved grin. “It would be my honest pleasure, your majesty.”

“And make sure you don’t rush.” Angella added as he slipped past her out the door. “Thing’s here may take some time to calm down…”

Glimmer’s sobs had gotten too loud for her to hear anything of what was being said.

“…and, to unravel…”

Adora was trying unsuccessfully to pluck a blob of mucus from her girlfriend’s hair, a task mostly impossible thanks to her having what amounted to a homemade gauze oven mitt instead of a hand.

Staring at them Angella couldn’t help a lopsided smile.

It was not _quite_ as bad as the first time she’d seen Myca get a nose bleed, but the sheer chaos of the moment certainly did bring back memories.

Absolutely mortifying memories. Memories that still made her cringe as she shut the door behind her, straightened her shoulders, and marched into what she knew would be a very ‘interesting’ rest of the day.


End file.
